1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the discovery of certain new and useful N.sup.2 -substituted-L-arginine derivatives and the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, which are of special value in view of their outstanding antithrombotic properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been many attempts to obtain new and improved agents for the treatment of thrombosis. Of these, N.sup.2 -(p-tolylsulfonyl)-L-argining esters are known to be effective in dissolving blood clots. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,615, issued Nov. 23, 1971).
However, there is a continuing need for a highly specific inhibitor on thrombin for the control of thrombosis. Accordingly, we have discovered novel N.sup.2 -substituted-L-arginine derivatives which exhibit antithrombotic activity.